Procedures in the fields of medicine and dentistry are challenging because they often require precision and efficiency which requires that the care providers are able to clearly see the area of the patient involved in the procedure so that they can perform the procedure with accuracy and manual dexterity. To see precisely and clearly, in turn, requires suitable lighting. For example, a dentist must try to precisely and efficiently examine and interact with a patient's teeth. Because the patient's teeth are inside his or her mouth, the ability of a dentist to get and maintain a clear view of the area he or she is working on can be affected by a number of conditions such as for example, the dentists vision, the distance from the dentist to the patient, and the lighting conditions.
Dental chairs are designed to allow a patient to be positioned in a reclining position. A dentist may use a dental light mounted on an articulated arm to allow the dentist to direct a bright light to illuminate an area inside the patient's mouth without the light also shining in the patient's eyes. Dentists and other care providers such as surgeons, doctors, and other professionals may also use loupes. Loupes are magnifying devices that a care provider may wear to improve his or her ability to accurately view the area involved with the procedure being performed such as for example, an area of a patient's teeth. Some loupes are fitted with a light so that the relevant area of the patient's mouth is illuminated and magnified suitably throughout any dental procedure.